Vocês Não Conhecem meus Pais
by Atropa Belladonna
Summary: Draco, com 6 anos perguntando para Narcisa sua mãe, sobre o relacionamento dela e de Lucius...Tradução ID: 1063102


Fic Traduzida

Vocês não conhecem meus pais (You don't know my parents).

Draco queria saber como seus pais se conheceram. Ele estava com apenas 6 anos e queria uma idéia como o mundo dos romances funcionava. Então, perguntou à sua mãe, Narcisa.

Mamãe - ele disse - como você e o papai se conheceram?

Narcisa ficou surpresa:

Er... Nós nos conhecemos em Hogwats, Draco.

Vocês eram do mesmo ano? - perguntou o pequeno Draco.

Não, Lucius estava um ano à minha frente. - ela explicou.

Mas, como exatamente você e papai se apaixonaram?

Você quer realmente saber?

Sim, por favor!

Certo. Mas não diga ao seu pai que lhe contei isso. Ele não gosta de lembrar seus anos em Hogwats, embora eu não saiba o porque. Ele conseguiu a garota de seus sonhos.

" Era meu primeiro ano, o segundo dele, quando nos conhecemos. Eu tinha apenas passado pelo Chapéu Seletor, que me fez uma nova sonserina. Seu pai estava lá, e eu acabei sentando do lado dele. Ele era um garoto bonito de doze anos, com cabelos loiros, como os seus e os meus, e tinha um rosto pálido e afilado. Diferente de mim, que tinha um rosto mais arredondado, e meu cabelo era cacheado naquela época."

" Ele me comprimentou por ter me tornado uma nova sonserina. Eu perguntei como Hogwats era exatamente, e ele respondeu que a única aula que valia a pena era a de Poções. Eu logo vi que ele estava completamente certo, apesar de ser divertido transformar coisas em outras, em Transfiguração.

" Alguns novos estudantes daquele ano eram os pais de Harry Potter: Tiago Potter e Lilian Evans, ambos grifinórios, junto de Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, e o pequenino Pedro Pettigrew. Severo Snape que agora ensina Poções em Hogwats, também era um novo sonserino."

" Eu comecei a andar com Severo e Lucius todo dia. Mais com Severo, já que não tinha aulas com o Lucius. Ele me ajudava nas minhas tarefas de casa, então. Não realmente que eu precisasse."

" Com o passar dos anos, crescemos como bons amigos. E foi no meu quinto ano, sexto dele, que nossos sentimentos começaram a mudar."

"Severo, embora tentasse, nunca tinha uma namorada, todas as garotas o achavam muito asqueroso. Não era sua culpa, era genético. Muitas garotas, pelo contrario, estavam interessadas em Sirius Black, que se tornara um sujeito muito atraente. Pelo pouco que sabia, ele estava interessado em mim, mas não era o único."

" Então eu comecei a receber bilhetes de amor anônimos no café da manhã, e depois, também no jantar. Eram muito gentis, presumi que eram de Sirius, já que todas as garotas já estavam falando que ele gostava de mim."

" Fui corajosa o bastante para ir até ele perguntar. Primeiro ele me olhou surpresa, mas eu pensei que era só porque ele não imaginava que eu ia descobrir tão rápido."

" Ele me disse que realmente, eram dele. Eu agradeci, então ele me pediu para sair."

E você disse sim? - perguntou Draco

Sim, e foi assim que dei meu primeiro beijo.

Draco deu uma risadinha.

Narcisa continuou:

Lucius, porém, fico irado quando soube de Sirius e eu. Eu achei que foi por causa do fato de Sirius ser um grifinório.

" Lucius não quis falar comigo por séculos! Ele me fulminava com o olhar, me ignorava completamente, começou a comer sozinho, sabendo da minha presença. Ele estava cada vez pior."

" Só no Natal do ano seguinte eu descobri porque Lucius estava tão enraivecido."

" Eu queria que ele me perdoasse. Então, eu economizei todo o meu dinheiro e comprei a vassoura de corrida que ele estava querendo. Sabia que ele tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar, mas ele não queria. Ele sempre disse para si mesmo: trabalho primeiro, diversão depois. A vassoura era um item 'de diversão', portanto, não compraria a menos que realmente precisasse dela."

" Ele ficou tão surpreso quando abriu o presente na manhã de Natal e a vassoura caiu no seu colo! Logo ele olhou o salão comunal para ver alguns dos poucos que estavam lá davam indício de ter mandado aquilo. Eu estava atras de um livro de Poções que Severo me dera, ele não podia me ver."

" Eu coloquei um bilhete junto, ele quase caiu para trás quando leu."

O que você disse, mamãe? - perguntou Draco.

Eu escrevi: "Lucius, eu sei que desde o ano passado nós não estivemos tão bem quanto eu gostaria. Eu sinto muito por isso. Eu perdi sua amizade. Um dia eu estava com Sirius e percebi porque você estava tão bravo. Eu pensei bastante sobre isso. E eu percebi: eu me sinto do mesmo jeito sobre você. A única coisa que manteve Sirius e eu juntos foi a atração física. Mas agora eu descobri, e queria te dizer isso... Eu te amo. Sempre te amei. Sempre sua, Narcisa."

Uau! - impressionou-se Draco.

Ou algo assim - disse Narcisa, ruborizando.

E o que aconteceu depois?

Bem, ele guardou a vassoura e o bilhete, e veio até a mim.

" Narcisa", ele disse, eu abaixei meu livro e olhei para ele, "Narcisa", ele disse de novo, " como você entendeu isso?".

" Eu não estou totalmente certa", eu respondi. " Eu só sei que é verdade". Então, ele se inclinou e me beijou. Todo o sétimo ano dele, e foi de fato apaixonado, mostrou como realmente nos sentamos em relação um ao outro."

" Nos casamos alguns meses depois da minha formatura em Hogwats. Tivemos você mais ou menos um ano e meio depois. Nós temos sido felizes desde então.

Realmente nós temos sido - disse Lucius, entrando no quarto, trazendo Narcisa para seus braços - Minha querida, você continua maravilhosa, e sempre vai ser. Meu amor por você é eterno.

Assim como o meu, Lucius, querido.

Eles se beijaram, fazendo Draco rir e corar pela cena dos pais.

Seus pais não se amam Malfoy - disse Harry - Ele provavelmente colocou sua mãe sob algum feitiço para fazer com que ela aceitasse se casar com ele!

É, de nenhum jeito alguém amaria seu pai - concordou Weasley.

Calem a boca - responde Draco - Vocês não conhecem meus pais.

NA.: Essa ff naum é minha, é simplismente uma tradução q fiz...


End file.
